On Vacation
by VSpecter
Summary: Harvey is going on some really important business trip and Donna has to join him to make sure he is perfectly scheduled . Is something going to happen between them? One of them surely hopes so. xx
1. Chapter 1

_F__light earlier today. Be outside 5 am. _

What... This guy has got to be kidding me... It's like 1 am and now he is telling me the damn flight is at 6 am not 2 pm like it was supposed to be. Lots of time left... I can't sleep anyways. I just call Rachel. Maybe she's still awake. I hope she's still awake.  
She dials Rachel's number in her phone. It rings for what feels like ages. So many things go through her mind. All she knows is that she needs someone to talk to and that particular person has to be Rachel. Rachel and Donna are always there for each other. No matter what it is and no matter when. The ringing drives her crazy. She doesn't even know why but she feels like Rachel is going to answer soon. She just has to. Mailbox...

'Damn!' Donna screams into her living room.  
She starts breathing faster... _What is going on with me? _  
Everything seems numb to her, there is nothing but silence in her flat. This isn't helpful.  
All of the sudden the loud ringing of her phone makes her jump from her seat.  
'Holy crap...'  
It's Rachel. Thank god, it's Rachel!  
'Oh my gooooood Rach! You're awake! I'm so sor...'  
'Sshhh, it's ok. I'm sorry I didn't answer immediately. What's going on honey?'  
'My flight is going earlier. Harvey just texted me... I wish you and Mike could join us. I have a bad feeling in my stomach about this travel... What am I supposed to do over there? All by myself... For almost a week... I can't sleep... It's not like there is much time left to sleep but you know... And also I think I just emptied my last bottle of shampoo ... I need it with me... I'm going craa...'  
'Okay okay Donna slow down. You can buy shampoo right tomorrow morning at the airport or in Hawaii. You won't need it on your flight, will you? Also it is pretty strange that the flight is so early but I guess it's not Harvey's fault. And if you can't sleep watch a movie, listen to some music or even read a book. Everything you always wanted to do but couldn't because you were too busy with work you can do now. And you can also do that in Hawaii. Oh and by the way screw you for flying to Hawaii without me and screw you even more because HAWAII, seriously... Why are you so lucky and still sexy at the same time? You're killing me... You really do!'

She had to laugh so hard by the time Rachel mentioned Hawaii. 'I love you... You know that right?'  
'Of course and I'll hate you forever,' she giggles through the phone.  
'I know I will come back with like the sexiest taint you've ever seen and probably with some hot new sunglasses and maybe even a new bikini,' Donna finally starts laughing again. And the laugh is sincere and Rachel is happy about it.  
'Rach you are too good to be true. Thanks so much for cheering me up. Though I'm really sorry I called you so late...and I'm not joking, believe me... Once maybe in 5 years even the spectacular Donna Paulson is apologizing for something,' Donna grins.

'Haha oh my lovely dear I'll miss you so much these days. The question is not what you're gonna do with your time it's more what I'm gonna do with my time,' she scruffs.  
'Oh don't change the subject! Maybe work? Madame I have a feeling you are not really concentrating on your work the past weeks, huh? I should tell a certain somebody to give you some time to focus again,' Donna warns, trying really hard not to sound ironic.  
'Shut up!'  
'Aw sweety it'll be fine. Well I won't keep you awake longer, I'll pack my stuff now and see what I'll do till Harvey's fetching me up,' Donna sighs.  
'Harvey is catching you up?' Rachel sounds surprised 'what a gentleman!'  
'Yeah totally...' Donna seems annoyed.  
'Have a save flight honey, write me when you're in the hotel. If you're not too busy with some gentleman,' Donna can almost feel the smirk on Rachel's face.  
'Oh get over it!' Donna couldn't suppress the laughter anymore. She starts packing almost immediately after she and Rachel hung up. She opens up the closet... Starting with underwear... _Okay, hold on... What kind of weather is it over there? _  
She opens up her laptop and starts a little Hawaii-weather-research. _Oh wow about 89 f! There is a huge possibility I might get the chance to go swimming and maybe ill really get some brownish taint. _  
Donna was getting all excited for her trip. But then it occurs to her that she doesn't even know what they actually will be doing over there and why they had to make this journey at all.

_I shouldn't question it. I'm sure it's some Harvey business trip and im over there with him to make an impression or by all other means to look good. Oh and of course I'm with him to schedule his days._  
_I'm mean I'm not gonna protest it's been like ages that we went 'on vacation' I like to say. _  
_Gosh I'm so captured in my thoughts I sure start packing!_  
_Oh my... It's already 3 am... What did I do? _

She rises from her bed and walks towards her closet: she takes out a few dresses and even some hot pants _'I won't dare to wear them anyways but it's the thought that counts isn't it'_  
Donna then chooses a skirt and some tank-tops. Now her favorite part is up - bikinis. She hadn't worn one in years. It never occurred to her that swimming was some kind of sports too. She'd rather stick to yoga - but in the burning sun at a beautiful beach? No chance she's gonna do yoga instead of jumping in the refreshing water. She closed her eyes and could already feel the relieving wet water surrounding her. She smiled. _Damn it Paulson you lost yourself again in your goddamn dreams - get it straight!_  
The packing kept going for another good half an hour. She was totally exhausted after her luggage was finally ready. It's already 4.12 am when she takes a look at the clock.  
_Fine with me and I'm not even tired... I'll probably annoy Harvey the whole flight by talking to him when he's trying to sleep_ she giggles.  
She searches for an appropriate outfit for the flight and chooses a pair of dark blue jeans and a tight black t shirt. She would never attend work like this. It's way too causal.

_He'll probably come in a suit haha never seen him look causal at all. I'm sure he'll say something mean to me about my outfit._  
After 2 more minutes of sitting and doing practically nothing Donna decided to charge her phone in the last half an hour left. She checked if everything was powered off. Then she packed her handbag: things like handkerchiefs, lipstick and even a book.  
4.53AM _he'll be here soon I guess I should get ready..._  
Walking towards the door where her coat was hug up she took. Glimpse out of her window only to notice that his car already pulled up on front of her block.  
Donna took all her things in a hurry and rushed towards the door, opening it quickly.  
Suddenly she bumped into something. She jerks. 'Harvey!' Harvey gripped her arms holding her tight so she wouldn't lose her stand.  
'Hey Donna.. Sorry I didn't wanna scare you ... Wasn't sure if you saw me standing outside or if you even saw the SMS so I wanted to check on you,' his voice almost sounded weak.  
'Oh it's just fine it was just so dark and I was staring at the ground and I just didn't expect my boss to stand directly in front of my door... Let's go then?' Donna smiled sincerely because she felt that Harvey actually felt guilty. She must've screamed pretty loud.  
'Sure my lady,' he finally loosened his grip in her and he took her bags and they walked downstairs to the car.

Ray wasn't one of the slow drivers. About 15 minutes later they arrived at the airport, ready to check in. They got through the check-in and all of that stuff pretty quickly. She was glad she really hated that part. Well who doesn't hate it... The even had already access to the plane so they straight went to the gate and got on the plan. There wasn't much Talking. It was actually almost kind of an awkward silence. She didn't know what was going on... And that scars her because she always does know what's up with him.  
'What's the matter Harvey? Why are you so quiet?'  
'It's nothing...why?'  
'Well it's just... I don't know are you feeling alright?'  
'Of course. Actually I'm practically going on vacation with my lovely secretary.. There is nothing better... It's just a bit too early for me,' he winks.  
Donna really had to suppress her smile. She didn't actually know what about his words it was that made her feel relieved, even happy. Maybe just the fact that there was nothing going on between the two of them. Little did she know.  
As they arrived at their seats in the plane both of them were completely stressed because airports are always hectic.

After the plane took of Donna notices that she's getting sleepy. She leans back in her seat, closing her eyes. Harvey in opposite to her was wide awake and planning on working with his laptop. He surely should gather some information about his new potential client. He just as usual wants to make a strong first impression. He pulls out his laptop and places it on the small table in front of him. While the laptop is loading the files Harvey dares to take a quick look at Donna: _She's sleeping... How fast did she sleep in on me? I must be one boring man. Well I guess regarding to the time I wrote her that our flight would go off earlier she probably didn't sleep much. She does look cute though I gotta admit. Ok now I better stop staring or else... Shit she opened up her eyes._  
With the most beautiful sleepy eyes Harvey has ever come across she looks at him. Her eyes blinking slowly in his direction. She smiles.  
_Oh my... She is smiling... She still must be in some kind of sleep because otherwise she just would've snapped at me, telling me to look away_. Harvey laughs.  
He tried to focus on what's in front of him rather than what's next to him. Sometimes he just had to dare to glance over at her. He notices that he really adores the way she looks while sleeping. He is totally captured by his view. About an hour later Harvey jerks. Something just hit his shoulder... He turns right-side to discover a sleeping Donna resting on his shoulder. She seems to feel comfortable lying on his shoulder and he doesn't care.  
And she doesn't know.

Almost the whole flight Donna is sleeping and most of the time sleeping on his shoulder. When she roles over to the window he always has a little time to stretch and relax his shoulder. He would never wake her. First of all she looks so peaceful while sleeping, not to mention again that she is indeed beautiful and secondly she is close to him, closer than usual. And he can't put a finger on it but he's guessing he likes it. He doesn't wanna think about the reasons or potential consequences. Right now she's just sleeping on his shoulder and that is nothing unusual for friends - not even for colleagues. There is nothing more to it. Except that warm feeling in his stomach about which he will never talk about with anybody, especially not with Donna. After about 5 hours Harvey gets pretty exhausted and decides on resting too.  
_Maybe I can find a comfortable position in which I won't wake up Donna and can sleep myself. _He leans slightly to the right, lowering his right half slowly. He's trying not to move to fast because he could wake Donna up. After sliding around in his seat he finally finds a suiting position without waking Donna. When he finally relaxes his muscles and lets out a relieving breaths Donna starting moving under his chin. His heart starts beating faster and he is already cursing himself for failing to not wake her up, when he realizes she didn't even wake up she just cuddled herself a little bit more into his side. He then dares to rest his cheek on her head, smelling her hair or rather more her shampoo. A grin creeps onto his face.

When she wakes up she only recognizes some darkish colors. She blinks a few times, finally getting a clearer vision of what's in front of her: a suit_. _A_ suit? Oh no... Oh ... No please not... Don't tell me it's his and I'm..._  
She slowly tilts her head upwards to see on what or rather whom she's laying. _It is Harvey... Well.. Maybe I should be happy I didn't molest a stranger _she giggles. Just then reality hits her again: _I slept in on Harvey Specters shoulder.. And he... He rested on me too? This must be a bad dream.. Almost kind of like a nightmare. _She slowly gets up trying not to wake him.  
He slips just a bit more in her direction because his support is gone now. She just has to smile… _Ok he does look cute... I gotta admit. Although I can't get over the fact that he is flying to Hawaii in a suit. Even at 5 am in the morning he can't go out without a suit. It's ridiculous but still ... It's cute..._ She starts reading her book. She's not getting far, maybe about 30 pages. She gets tired again within minutes. Donna glances over to the sleeping Harvey.  
_Ok that was really the last glance now. But I'm so tired... And he is so comfortable... Maybe I just try to rest on him... He won't notice he is sleeping like a baby... right?_ So she just leans in not even thinking about it again and sleeps in as quickly as she ever did.

Donna wakes up right before the plane is landing - what a coincidence! As she opens up her eyes, looking out the window she discovers palms. She sits back in her seat after getting away from Harvey's shoulder. She gives him a light punch in the shoulder to wake him up.  
'Oh my... I'm so excited,' Donna jumps up and down on her seat.  
'You're one cute thing. What's going on?' Harvey laughs.  
'Oh shut up. Were in Hawaii! And by the way It's just been ages since I got the opportunity to swim in an ocean and I'm sure this is sure first opportunity to see the most beautiful woman in a pretty bikini,' Donna winks. He just hast to smirk, he can't help it. Even though his head is still sleepy the image in his mind is quickly appearing. Thoughts that were somewhere hidden in the back of his mind were now crawling out again.  
_Hm, imagine Donna in her surely damn sexy bikini... I will not be able to concentrate on any kinds of work... I think that wasn't the best plan I ever had. _He sighs.

'Oh I'm sure I never have. I can't wait!' Harvey exclaims rising from his seat.  
'What... Don't tell me you expect to have time to go to the beach with me! Uh-uh it's not happenin'!' She snaps a clear bitchy look on her face... She can't keep it up she has to smile.  
'Oh I'll make some time. You know a man like me deserves to enjoy the fine things in life more often than I do actually. And I'm sure you wouldn't disagree on seeing a shaped muscular body of a handsome guy,' he winks.  
'Oh sure thing. There will probably be plenty of those at the beach!' She has to laugh so hard that she can't even concentrate on walking out of the plan. Donna almost falls but Harvey's senses are awake enough to notice it immediately. He grabs her arm holding it tight so that he won't let her slip.  
'Thanks...,' she hisses. It's all she can say because she is out of breath and also shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

'Thanks...,' she hisses. It's all she can say because she is out of breath and also shocked.

'You're still sleepy huh? I must've been really comfortable,' Harvey grins.  
'Duh Harvey get over it!' Donna scruffs.  
'Let's get you to the hotel so you can rest. it's late and I know you need a beauty-sleep,' Harvey's smile seems confident like he's signalizing her that he knows her so well that he doesn't even ask her he just claims to know.  
'True,' she just sighs.  
They got into a cab. They didn't have a lot of luggage with them so there was no problem with the transport. Harvey just took it all without Donna asking him to do so. She was actually damn shocked about his behavior but she didn't care because I mean... She didn't have to carry her luggage. Huge relief.

* * *

Arriving at the hotel about 20 minutes later Donna suddenly notices how tired she really is. She is totally beat and it seems like Harvey has some kind of sense for this. He immediately shortens any kind of necessary conversation and tries to get their - yes fortunately or unfortunately their – hotel-room. They get into the elevator, up to the 21st floor. As they exit the elevator Donna gives Harvey a puzzled look:  
'Are we on the same floor?' Donna seems certainly confused. She obviously didn't pay attention to what the receptionist had just told them.  
'Uhm honey... I'm sorry to be one telling you this... And by the way I shouldn't be the one mentioning it but you obviously did not deem it necessary to listen to the lovely woman at the reception ... We have to share a room. Something went wrong with the booking ...,' Harvey took a deep breath. He usually doesn't talk that much especially not that fast.  
Donna is speechless. At least it seems so. She never is... Harvey is honestly concerned.  
'Well, shall we?' He asks with a simple grin on his face, while he's unlocking the door.  
Donna simply pushes Harvey aside and enters the apartment first.  
'I'm a real gentleman huh? Seems like I look like I'd let you in first so you took the opportunity to enter first, right?'  
'Indeed charmer,' she waves without even turning her head. She already knows that he's giving her the look.  
He can't stop himself from bursting out laughing. Harvey is actually relieved that she is not mad at him. He hopes that they both just try to make the best out of it. High expectations.

* * *

When Harvey enters the room he finds Donna already laying the huge bed. Her eyes are closed. 'Well it's not that hard to get you into bed huh?' His laugh sounds full of sexual tension. 'Don't even! I'm so tired I don't even listen to the things you say and I don't even care about what you do just let me sleep already!' She exclaims. 'I can unpack later,' she frowns.  
'Sure thing. So what was that about you saying that you don't care what I do?' He raises his voice. 'I never said anything like this,' she smiles.  
'I'm just gonna lay down beside, okay? Because I'm damn tired myself and I can't afford sleeping on this little couch over there. My back already hurts like hell. How do you feel?' His voice sounding honest and caring.  
'I know exactly what you mean but... Just come to bed, it feels like heaven, I'm not lying! Try it,' she cuddles herself further into the sheets.  
His heart skips a beat. _She just said 'come to bed' ... I honestly hoped the first time she would say this to me would have a different meaning but also… I never expected her to really ever say this to me... Maybe only in my dreams.. So this is a pretty good day so far. Cuddling in the plane and now sleeping in one be__d._  
Harvey takes of his suit within seconds. He lays it down on a chair discovering Donnas' cloths on the other chair. He smirks. The jeans, the jacket and the... _The bra?_  
_The bra? She's lying in bed with only panties and a shirt on? Oh my... Don't even think about it Specter! You're tired and all you want to do is sleep. Just do it.  
_He turns off the lights and slips under the covers of his side of the giant bed.  
There is more than enough room for both of them. There is even a little gap possible but he doesn't want there to be one so he tries to roll over as silent as possible, closer to her. By the time he is feeling her presence, her warmth he is laying on his back, resting his head on the comfortable pillow. The pillow really is comfortable but it's not enough for him. He thinks back to the flight where he was able to rest his head on Donnas' and that was sweeter than anything he'd experienced so far and he knows that he wants to experience this again. As soon as possible. Harvey slightly tilts his head so he can look over his right shoulder. It's pretty dark but there is a glimpse of moonlight shining through the curtains which helps him getting a view at the beautiful redhead. He always thought that redheads were sexy but none of them was as sexy as Donna as a matter of fact. He moves his left hand in the direction of Donnas' hair. Carefully caressing them. Harvey feels the softness of Donnas' hair and he's blown away. Sadly he had forgotten how heavenly they felt.  
What he also doesn't know is that Donna is still awake and she feels his touch but actually she is way too tired to say something and somehow she doesn't care. It does not feel too bad to say the least. She allows herself to close her eyes and enjoy his touch. This is the first time in a long time she let's herself go with him. A small 'hmmmhm' escapes her lips and Harvey freezes. _Fuck! Is she awake? What am I gonna do? Should I just stop or simply keep going? Will she say something? Uhhh this was a bad idea... I just can't keep my hands off her... Wait hold on... She sounded like she liked it... I think she even enjoys it! _Harvey genuinely smiles.  
After some time Donna notices her shoulder is aching. Only problem is she would have to turn around and face Harvey if she would want to lie on her left shoulder. She can't stand the aching any longer so she decides to switch sides. Slowly turning around, scared to face Harvey. In the same second Harvey feels a slight pull under his hand... The hand on Donnas' hair. He takes his hand away unsure of what's happening next. As Donna shifts Harvey is tensed. When she finally finds the spot she wants to lay on Harvey relaxes his muscles. He somehow is a bit sad that she didn't want to cuddle up at his side. But what did he expect? Why should she do this? There is nothing between them. He only wishes.

* * *

Donna smells Harvey she is practically hypnotized by the smell. All she wants to do is sneak up closer to him and curl herself into his arms. This is strange for her because she knows it's Harvey she's laying next to and that fact already is more than strange. She never lay next to him in any case. Only that one night. But he didn't stay over Night so they didn't sleep next to each other and they didn't cuddle in any way any time. She wouldn't do that.  
But something is different tonight - maybe it's that she's so super tired she just wants to lay comfortable or maybe it's the foreign country or maybe it's even the kind of hot fact that they are in a hotel-room. She doesn't know. She doesn't want to think about it... She doesn't care.  
She makes her 'way' in Harvey's direction. Finally when her nose softly pokes at Harvey right arm she realizes what she is actually doing now but there's no way to return now she already touched him. No backing off.  
Harvey suddenly feels a ticklish feeling on his right arm and it's then he realizes it is Donna who tickles him. He simply smiles. After a few seconds he gets it: she wants him to wrap his arm around her so she can rest on his chest. _I'd love to._  
He pulls up his arm and makes some space between them to let her make the next step.  
She notices that his arm brushes past her nose... _He wants me to lie on his chest? Why not probably comfortable._  
She smoothly makes her way up Harvey's chest. Quickly resting her head in his chest and yes, of course it's comfortable. _Damn its way too comfortable. It shouldn't be like this..._  
He senses that she just found the spot she wants to lay on so he slowly wraps his arm around her back. When he made it, he rests his hand lightly on her back. Awaiting her reaction.  
Donna feels his hand on her back and she thinks it's just fine because that's surely the most comfortable position for his hand when he has to carry the weight of her on his chest. So she just smiles into his chest.  
He immediately notices it..._ She smiles... Let's try something... I shouldn't push my luck but I can't stop myself anyways._  
Harvey starts stroking her back and he loves it and he never wants to stop it.  
Donnas' smile widens as she feels the first caress of Harvey's hand. It's soft, pure, and honest. It relaxes her and she feels like she's about sleep in on him.  
_Sorry big boy I'm too tired... _She giggles as silent as possible.  
Harvey takes her little giggle as a positive reaction so he automatically kisses her forehead.  
_Oh shit that was definitely too much, I have to apologize..._  
He feels that his hands are starting to sweat a little bit.  
She loves it and she is way over the point of caring what she is doing or more what he is doing and who she is doing something with. Her answer is simple and quick: she gives him a light, short kiss on his chest and then lays back down.  
_Wow..._ The only idea Harvey can create in his mind right now. He always thought there wouldn't be more that would shock him and take his breath away about Donna but she is a wonderful mystery that he would love to discover. He wants to get to know all the little things he does not already know. She probably doesn't even know that Harvey always pays a lot of attention to what she told him all the past years.  
After some time Donnas' shoulder hurts again and she has to change position again. Harvey really is comfortable that's why she doesn't wanna switch positions again but she has to ... her shoulder aches too much. She turns around gripping Harvey's arm between hers and still kind of laying on his shoulder. So she simply moves Harvey along with her. He slowly awakes and notices the change of position and roles over to lie on his right shoulder, too.  
His nose touching her hair. There is it again the beautiful smell. He pulls his left arm around her belly. Slightly caressing the skin. He softly tries to pull her closer to him. Pushing at her waist. She moves backwards - her back cuddling into his front. That's how they sleep till the next morning.

* * *

At about 9.30 AM Harvey wakes up.  
Sunlight creeps into their room. As he opens up his sleepy eyes he discovers Donna.  
_Oh... It wasn't just a dream? This is really happening, I_ can't... He loosens his grip around her waist and turns around... He can't move that much anyways because she is still sleeping on his right arm and he doesn't wanna wake her. He takes a look at the watch standing on the nightstand. 'Shit!' He exclaims in a whisper. Harvey slowly tries to move his arm away from Donna. He's trying really hard not to wake her. A relieving breath escapes his lips when he manages to do so. He gets up, picking up his phone. He calls the secretary from the client and tells her he is really sorry and if there's a possibility to move the meeting. She lets him know that 10.30 would suit the client. He is relieved. Just as he lays down the phone he hears Donna moan. _Oh come on... It worked till now... I even went outside to make the call.. Can't be that the damn laying down of the phone woke her up now._  
So much for that. It actually didn't wake her up, she already woke up the second Harvey pulled his arm off her. She was just way too sleepy and tired to say a word or even make a sound. 'Look, I'm sorry,' Harvey scruffs.  
'So sweet, Specter. What happened to you?' Donna laughs.  
'Oh come on, you seemed so peaceful even cute laying there I really didn't wanna wake you,' Harvey says.  
'I am absolutely not cute, get that?' She furiously counters.  
'Haha see, even that is cute. Get over it. Now get out of the bed. It's unfair that you are still able to relax while I have to get ready for that damn meeting,' he cries out.  
'Duh Harvey, that's what you're here for. And by the way you're pretty late. You know that right?' She informs.  
'Nah, moved the meeting to 10.30 still 50 minutes left'  
'How did you do that without me? I mean like you had the right idea and you even managed to convert this idea into something productive. I'm shocked and proud at the same time!' Donna smirks.  
'No comment. You can say whatever you want anyways... This trip is like the most amazing vacation ever for you... You can just go to the beach today... How unfair is that like seriously?'  
'Good idea, totally forgot where we are,' Donna smiles widely.  
'Can we go to the beach together?' Suddenly his voice sounds way more serious and almost begging.  
'Harvey... You got work to do, don't be stupid,' Donna is surprisingly confused.  
'The meeting will be over in like an hour and a half, no worries,' Harvey explains.  
'Well ... If that's what you wanna do in your free time... Spend time with your secretary, go ahead. I'll probably already go to the beach while you're attending this meeting you can just join me at the beach then I guess?' She asks, her voice getting thinner.  
'I'd love to. I'll surely find you... You're the beautiful redhead,' Harvey blurs out.  
She is just shocked. He just gave her a real compliment and she didn't even have to force it out of him. And he said it with the most seriousness she has ever seen in his face and ever heard in his voice. She is speechless.  
'So if that's settled I'm looking forward to a wonderful day at the beach. I go take a shower now,' and with that Harvey disappears into the bathroom.  
Donna lays flat on the bed. She thinks back to last night - bad idea.  
_It wasn't that bad right? We were just tired and tried to sleep as comfortable as possible. I'm really trying to make this work. I'm not expecting anything from Harvey anyways but that compliment ... I'd never expected that from him. I guess I shouldn't over think it and just be happy. _Just in that moment it occurred to her: _oh my... I can go to the beach now! _Donna jumps up and down the hotel-room. She quickly packs her stuff and puts on her bikini.  
It was a plain black bikini. Not a lame one a sexy one of course. A strapless top and a v-shaped bottom. No worries that you can't see enough skin. Donna doesn't care, nobody here knows her, today she just wants to be unrestrained. Back at home she never has the time to feel this sexy and there is never an opportunity to go swimming. Maybe she meets some sexy stranger. She has to grin at the thought. Then again she couldn't come home with the guy ... There's only one bed in which also Harvey has to sleep in. Well if the guy doesn't have a room himself he's not worth wasting my time anyways.  
She packs her bag for the beach. She takes a towel, sun-milk, an iPod and a book.  
Their hotel is close to the beach so she just decides to walk down.  
She quickly finds a neat spot where she places her towel. It's already pretty hot but she knows if she waits another hour it'll be even hotter and the water will be cooler then.  
She puts on her sun glasses; lying down on the towel she rests her head on the bag using it like a pillow. She takes out her iPod and her book. Putting the headphones in, she clicks on shuffle and just lets the music play. The book she starts reading is called 'silver linings playbook' she read about it online and she saw that there will be a major motion picture soon with Jennifer Lawrence who she adores. She finishes the first two chapters within minutes and she already likes it and doesn't wanna stop reading. Time passes by so fast she doesn't even notice.  
After about an hour Donna sleeps in her book lying beside her. Her headphones still plugged in.

* * *

At the same time Harvey just exits the building in which he first met the new client. He takes a look at his watch: around 12 pm. She surely is still at the beach I was smart enough to take my bathers and everything I need at the beach with me. He is on his way.

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm really passionate about this story and I'm really trying to build this uup. sorry for the delay but school just gets to me. Way too much t handle right now. So I'm trying to mke the chapters longer that you at least have something. I hope you like it. Would love to know what you think xx :)**


	3. Chapter 3

She surely is still at the beach I was smart enough to take my bathers and everything I need at the beach with me. He is on his way.

* * *

Harvey takes a cab straight to the beach. He has a plan to find her: He simply walks down straight to the water and then alongside the water with his eyes on the beach, scanning if she is lying somewhere there. It would be a damn stupid plan if she was in the water but he just hopes that she already was in the water or is planning to go in the water soon. The beach is longer than he imagined. He is walking since about 10 minutes and still no redhead but Harvey is determined to find her. I mean what else is he supposed to do?! Call her? No option. She would know then that he is already at the beach and that wouldn't be a surprise anymore. He drifts off to thought about how Donna might look… particularly what kind of Bikini she'd wear.  
_Specter keep it straight! You will never know if you don't search properly for her!  
_He gets a little angry at himself and just in that moment he catches red in the back of his eyes. He turns to face the people lying on this part of the beach. There she is. Up above like he expected.  
_Oh… finally… and OH! Shit… she… wow.  
_Thinking is no option any longer because he just notices what she actually is wearing.  
_Damn… black is the new black. It's actually so plain… how can this thing look so sexy on her? I mean she rocks every inch of fabric no matter what kind of color or style but this is still a mystery to me. Might just be her perfectly shaped body, not sure though. _Harvey just has to smile at the picture in his mind of her. Then he notices he doesn't even need to imagine her she's just up there.  
_Let's do this…_  
He walks up the small hill in the sand. Shoes and bag in his hands. The sand is so dainty and feels so light to walk on. As he comes closer to the towel he realizes Donna is asleep and he is relieved. He stops just before the towel unsure what to do. _Am I supposed to wake her up? Or shall I just lie down next to her and wait or just go into the water, refresh myself and then plan something? No idea..._  
In this moment Donna opens her eyes. She slowly blinks but she doesn't move. Harvey jerks he didn't expect her to suddenly open her eyes. Now he is even more clueless.  
'Harv?' A soft, tender voice rings in his ears. He takes a closer look at Donna fearless of what she's going to say about him staring at her. But she doesn't say anything which confused him even more.

* * *

She's in some kind of trance. Not completely asleep but not awake either. Some kind of doze and then she sees Harvey and she thinks it's all a dream. She feels like she's falling and dream gets really to her and she doesn't have any strength so Donna calls out 'Harv,' because she thinks she's going to die and somehow she is happy to see Harvey before she will never see any face again. A smile creeps onto her face. 'Hey Donna sorry... I must've woken you up. Look I'm really sorry...I wanted to surprise you,' Harvey sounds disappointed. Donna doesn't answer.  
Silence ... 'I'm glad that you're here, usually I would've probably never told you but under those circumstances... I miss us...,' her voice gets thinner. She somehow sounds relieved but so small. Harvey is speechless... _Whaaa..?_  
'What... Did you just... Say?' Harvey is so shocked he doesn't know what to say. He usually is so eloquent, good at playing with words. Now all of that is gone. Then he notices she seems still asleep. _What she said... She can't be serious anyways._ His voice gets louder 'Donna?' 'What? What's going on?' She shrieks, noticing that she had slept in. 'Wow, hold on... I'm still at the beach? And you... Aren't you supposed to have a meeting? And ... What how long have you been standing here? Stalker...!' Donna looks puzzled. 'Slow it down cowgirl. It ended like 20 minutes ago. That means I just got here. You were in some kind of sleepy mood, I don't know. Don't worry about it. I actually felt bad that I woke you up because I just wanted to surprise you cause you said I would never dare to come visit you at the beach,' he grinned. 'Oh and you just thought 'challenge accepted', huh?' She scruffs. 'Best closer in the city never fails at any challenge. And he especially never lets them pass by, you should know me that well,' he blinks. She gives him the look. The look that says _shut up you lil charmer you're making blush oh and also...you're an idiot!_ And he knows this look damn well which brings up his cocky win-smile.  
'Now move, you're pretty much taking all the space... Leave me some,' he orders.  
'So demanding today, what's going on? You come up out of nowhere and bother me! Did the meeting suck? Is the client a lame-ass? I mean seriously you kinda piss me off right now,' Donna sounds angry. 'Oh come on! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be mean honestly. The meeting went well. We're meeting them again tomorrow. No worries. I just tried to be funny...' He sighs.  
'Oh okay... Sorry then,' this time she really blushes.  
'Cute,' he blurs out all of the sudden. She totally ignores it. 'Wait hold on mister... WE... We meet them tomorrow? In what way is that any of my business?' She snaps.  
'Why are you here anyways Donna? Think about it... '  
'Uhm... I dunno, you never bothered telling me lovely.'  
'Yeah well ... I need someone good-looking at my side to show that Pearson Specter is everything you look for or better said everything our new client looks for,' Harvey giggles.  
'That is so... Typical Specter play, why am I not even surprised?' She sighs. 'Sorry but wasn't that a compliment?'  
'Oh cause you said good-looking woman? That's not even close to a compliment, Harv,' she winks. 'I'll think of something better don't worry.' Harvey unpacks his bag, placing his towel next to Donna's. 'Can you put some lotion on me please?' 'Really Harvey, really? Are that much of a kid... I did it all myself, too. You can handle,' Donna bursts out in laughter. 'You know it's not about that... Would've just appreciated you doing it,' he winces. 'Lie down! I'll give you some baby specter!'  
He kooks at her in disbelief. _Will she really? _  
He lies flat in his stomach. Donna takes out the crème and slowly rubs it all over Harvey's back. He closed his eyes and enjoys her touch. Seconds later she has finished and Harvey is left on the ground wanting more touch... With less crème. As he gets up he asks her 'Don't you need some, too?' He tries to sound as worried as possible. 'Oh get over it. You'll get sick from all the acted anxiety, Specter!'  
'I'm serious I don't want you to get sunburned, that won't look good tomorrow,' he laughs.  
'Get your mean-ass in the water or I'll tackle you!' With that said Donna starts running towards the ocean not even looking back after Harvey. She just knows that he will follow, he always follows her.  
'You're crazy you know that?' Harvey screams after her as he automatically starts running after her. This just causes her to smile once more. This time it's her victorious smile.

* * *

When she finally reaches the water it feels so good, so refreshing. She keeps walking till her whole body is surrounded by water then she turns around searching for Harvey. But he is nowhere to be found. _What the...! This is not even funny... _She immediately starts getting worried. _I was so sure he'd follow... I'm still drowsy..._Within seconds she gets lifted out of the water into the hot air. And just as fast as she left the water she falls back into it. Her head under water she opens her eyes and discovers a grinning Harvey. Donna reaches out to hit or at least touch Harvey's face but he dodges and swims up. She follows him because she can't hold her breath any longer. She swims slightly towards the beach to get to an area in which she can stand. Harvey tries to follow as silent as possible. She turns - obviously knowing that he is behind her - and pushes both her hand against his chest 'you're such an asshole!' She exclaims. All he manages to do is laugh. She pushes and pushes again until Harvey decides to stop that woman's rage by grabbing her wrists. Donna looks shocked she didn't expect him to react that fast and sudden. She looks straight into his eyes; he locks his eyes with hers. His cocky smile appears again and in reacting to that she jumps forward with her whole body causing Harvey to lose his balance. He grips her wrists even harder so that he won't fall back into the water. She grins.  
As he gains his balance back he suddenly notices how close he is to Donna, he can't manage to think straight. 'Losing balance again? I know sometimes when I look in the mirror I can't believe it myself... I'm just gorgeous,' Donna darts out her tongue. Harvey shakes is head not to disagree with Donna but to wake up. He drifted off to his dreams again. 'Haha get over yourself. Oh and you better get away from me now else I'll tickle you back deep-sea,' he raises a brow. 'You wouldn't dare after what you just did to me. I was really shocked. You're such meanie!' She looks at him. And this is when she notices it too... How close they are. Hut she wants to bait him, dare him to touch her. Deep down she knows why she wants this. It's been buried for years and it was supposed to never come out again but what did she actually expect... Going on 'vacation' with Harvey to Hawaii... Like they'd not go swimming together or have dinner together. She obviously didn't expect them to share a room which makes it even worse. Not to mention that they kind of cuddled last night... _Well done, Paulsen! _Donna mumbles to herself.  
'Whatever!' Donna almost screams into his face as she bumps her hips into his front.  
Harvey jerks 'you did not just!' He winces in pain holding is hands in front of him. Perfect for Donna because she is no longer gripped by Harvey and starts 'running' (as fast you can probably run in water). Harvey gets the idea and follows. Of course he is faster than her... Like what did she expect? His fingers brush her hip which makes her jump into the water to start swimming because she thinks she's faster swimming than running. He keeps walking instead of swimming and he easily gets to her 'you're not much of a good swimmer,' he laughs. 'Get off Harv and shut up!' She screams but it doesn't sound really mad because she's laughing so loud.  
He grabs her hips and pulls her close to him. Her back into his front again. She starts tickling her sides and she giggles. She can't hold it back she didn't even know that she was that ticklish. 'No chance of coming out if this alive, sorry pretty woman,' Harvey whispers into her ear. 'Plea... se... Please stoooop this,' she chuckles. 'I'm gonna be ni... Nice from now on... Proomise,' she groans. 'I can't believe you. I know you all too well, sorry,' he kisses her ear. Which is a really nice gesture she thinks but there is no time to appreciate it because he won't stop tickling her. When he thinks she'll go crazy any second he stops and pulls her close again. Her ear at his nose, her body pressed onto his. She is breathing so fast.  
Everything goes silent, the only thing she feels is his warmth in comparison to the 'cool' water. Time stands still and somewhere in the silence she hears his breath near her ear. It feels so right, she won't even dare to think about this. His fingers smoothly caress her skin. He doesn't sense anything else than her warm skin. He is overwhelmed because it feels so right, he won't even dare to think about this.  
She leans back a bit more into him. He smells her hair... This beautiful inexpressible scent.

* * *

After some really long seconds it kind of does get awkward because it's still Harvey and Donna. Unsure what to do Donna turns around facing Harvey who is totally blown away. You can see in his face that this meant something to him but she would never believe it – never believe him this.  
Harvey gets focus again, locking his eyes with hers. He smiles. It's a true, genuine smile but she won't believe it. Somehow she still is drawn to him… feeling like she is not close enough. Her eyes lose focus and wander off to his mouth. This is the signal for him, she wants it, too.  
He moves his head forward directly towards her mouth and she opens it just a little bit and he thinks she is even more ready than he wants her to be. As he almost touches her lovely lips Donna says 'Harvey?' in a serious tone.  
'What's wrong? I thought you… we… I must've read the signals wrong… I'm…,' Harvey can't find the words he is so devastated. He really badly wants to kiss her lips._ Why does she back away again? She is lying to herself… she wants it I saw it in her eyes.  
_'Get it together; I was just playing the man. Like you always say,' Donna laughs. ''Course I know – I'm just as much of an actor as you are, believe me,' he hisses. But actually he wanted to say that he knows the way she looks or acts when she is really acting and this was not acting. And he wanted to tell her that his feelings are true and that she should just work out her own feelings because those feelings for him – They are there and he can see it. But he knows she would never believe him and act like she didn't care at all. So he tries it the other way: Acting like he doesn't care 'either'.  
'What are you starring at? Come on. I've had enough water by now… let's relax in the hot sun,' Harvey offers as he walks towards the beach.  
Donna has a confused look on her face. She doesn't know what's going on she's completely done and wants to rest. Rest her mind. She just silently follows Harvey back to the beach.  
As they reach their towels they lie down next to each other. An hour or even more of silence passes and Donnas' belly starts rumbling. Right in that moment Harvey dares to speak up 'Hey, you wanna grab something to eat? I'm pretty hungry. What about you?' he turns his head towards Donnas' towel.  
'Duh Harvey… how… Are you trying to read me like a book today? It's starting to scary me. I am indeed damn hungry. Let's go… please,' she sighs. Harvey's answer is simple: a grin.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys!:) Thanks so much for the favs, follows and especially reviews! I'm so glad you like it. I want to make the chapters even longer but I still want it to be pretty detailed so it takes so time/work. This one is not really long sorry bout that but I didn't wanna let you wait any longer. I hope you don't mind that Extra long beach/Water scene. I love the idea of it, i thnk its hot! :D But I kind of have to go on with some more storyline and I already have idea so I hope I can update as soon as possbile. Till then... tell me what you think xx :)**


End file.
